1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mattress having massage effect, and in particular, to a mattress for being cushioned beneath a person's back to simultaneously massage and magnetic treat the back so that effects of relieving sore in the back and recovering from fatigue can be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sore and aching in the shoulder, the neck, the waist and the back is the most popular and thorniest civilization sickness for the modem people, which causes troublesomeness over 80% of population in the advanced countries. Its impact on individual's health and emotion can be less than that caused by fetal vascular disorder or cancer.
Medical literature reported that, since age of 25 years, an adult will has his spinal stress increased year by year; seating and riding too long, sudden braking or traffic tragedy can give a whiplashing impact on the head and neck; and a fixed load on some part of the body such as even an improper height of pillow, a fixed pose such as raising head to watch television or computer screen for long time, reading book by lying on one's side or hanging down the head too long, can increase the possibility of sore and aching in the shoulder, the neck, the waist and the back.
It is known that the spinal column is the main supporting structure supporting the upper part of human body and problems such as sore, aching and deformation in such a supporting structure can have a great impact on the upright of upper part of human body. One may have an uncomfortable feeling such as sore in the back after standing too long, overfatigue and/or improper exercising. While at this time, massaging and kneading relative areas about the spinal column can generally reduce the uncomfortable feeling, however, due to restriction from the structure of the human body, it is impossible to self-massaging one's own back and usually need otherone's help that involves often pressing sore areas. Such kneading sore areas or stimulating relative vital points or nerve centers in the human body by means of the pressing force from otherone's hands may achieve temporarily effects of recovering from fatigue and relieving sore. Nevertheless, since the back of human body is a broad area, the kneading time has to increase correspondingly which will result in not only side effects such as sore and aching in hands, but also limiting desired effect due to simply pressing and stimulating without buffering and balancing in the vital point or nerve center in the body.
Current commercial vibrating type pillows, in general, relied on vibrating entirely by means of electric power, and therefore, people suffering from sore back place might place them beneath their back to expect an effect of massaging the back through vibrating. Unfortunately, those vibrating pillows can give only rough vibrating effect and can not produce specific kneading stimulation against vital points in the back and the effect of buffering and balancing the magnetic field of such vital points so that its can not give significant benefit. In contrast, current commercial massage chairs can give specifically proper massages with respect to the back, and their kneading force can be controlled as well, however, their high prices and huge sizes limit their practicability.
In view of the above-said disadvantages associated with the use current massage pillows and chairs and problems such as sore and fatigue in hands occurred in the case of relieving sore by aid with otherone's hand, the inventors, based on their abundant experiences and specialized knowledge, develop a novel back mattress for cushioning beneath the back and at the same time, kneading relative vital points in the back so that users suffering from sore in the back and fatigue can further enjoy, without the need from otherone's aids, a magnetic treating effect such as buffering vital points by means of magnetic treating stones provided on said novel mattress so as to achieve thoroughly the object of relieving sore and recovering from fatigue.